Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506
This sound effect can be found on Cartoon Trax Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It was originally a Disney effect that debuted in Fun and Fancy Free in 1947. Info * First recorded: 1947 * Creator: Jimmy MacDonald * Owner: The Walt Disney Company (1947-1992), The Hollywood Edge (1992-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) * Origin: ''' United States * '''Year debut: September 27, 1947 * First heard: Fun and Fancy Free (a Disney film) * Area used: Worldwide Sound Effect Description Long Whistle with Movement From Background To Foreground ( I.e. Object Lon. ) Debuted in Fun and Fancy Free in 1947. A Disney sound. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect * AudioMicro * SourceAudio * YouTube Used In TV Shows * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * Barney & Friends * The Big Comfy Couch * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Fred Basset * Harvey Girls Forever! * Here Comes the Grump * Little Einsteins (Heard once in "Fire Truck Rocket") * Power Rangers * Rocko's Modern Life * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Bubblestand," "Jellyfishing," "F.U.N.," and "To Love A Patty.") * Super Duper Sumos * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * Teletubbies * The Tom and Jerry Show * VeggieTales (Heard once in a somewhat lower pitch in "The Gourds Must Be Crazy" before Jimmy and Jerry Gourd hit the USS Applepie's window.) * What a Cartoon! * What About Mimi? TV Specials * A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (1973) * Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown (1975) * Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown? (1983) * It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown! (1992) * Peter and the Wolf (1995) * You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown (1972) Movies * Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) (1980) * Dick Deadeye, or Duty Done (1975) * Fun and Fancy Free (1947) (Debut) * George of the Jungle 2 (2003) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Snoopy, Come Home (1972) * Space Jam (1996) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (1993) Shorts * DC Super Hero Girls * Disney Cartoons * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies * Some kids travel documentary that I, BigIdeas70258, once saw in Sunday school at FPC Rome. It was heard whenever a transitional card slowly spun toward the camera to introduce a segment. Commercials Nintendo Switch: * Super Mario Odyssey Videos * Baby Wordsworth (2005 video) * Barney - Barney's Sense-Sational Day (1997 video) (Heard once during the movie, "Captain Pickles Saves the Day".) * Barney - What a World We Share (1999) (Videos) * Barney's Super Singing Circus (2000) (Videos) * Good Day, Good Night (1997) (Videos) * My Party with Barney (1998) (Videos) Video Games PlayStation: * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse Sega CD: * Mickey Mania: The Timeless Adventures of Mickey Mouse (Used in a high pitch.) TV Spots * Clifford the Big Red Dog Live Promo (2004) * Bolt in syndication (2013) (before Rhino hits an animal control guard) Logos * Walt Disney Pictures Logo (1985-2006) (Inspector Gadget Variant) (1999) YouTube Videos * Beanie Babies 2 (2011) * Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) * Om Nom Stories (Heard once in the pilot episode.) * Trick or Webkinz: The All New Webkinz Halloween Special (2015) * Webkinz Anime * Pokémon Image Gallery Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057506/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Hollywoodedge